Secret Nerd
by thtzwhatuthink
Summary: It's no secret that Maka is a nerd when it comes to books, but is she really the only one? Caution this story contains: Lime, Lemon, Language, and Fluff (all in one!)


Oh my, let's see how this randomly start writing thing goes. I'm on my new tablet, so you know auto correct is going to be a joy. Sorry for any typographical mishaps or terrible writing, but please enjoy!

As well I own absolutely none of Soul Eater, or any of the other references mentioned within this story. All are property of their respective owners.

* * *

She sits on the couch, completely engrossed with a romance novel secretly disguised with a, "I HEART SMARTS" red book cover. "I'll be back in a little while tiny-tits, I'm hanging with boys for a little bit." a lovely sentence finished with a shit-eating-pointy-teeth grin. A red vein strained on her forehead at her infamous nickname, her knuckles reddening to the same color as she gripped her book. She was totally ready to fling this book directly at his head, hoping the chivalry and knowledge within would fly from the pages and upon contact with the seemingly empty head; transfer to his brain.

However that would ruin a perfect book, and that she has yet to finish.

So she holds the artillery and relaxes again completely once the door closes behind him. Returning back into the wonderful world of a reknown female Scholar with ash blonde hair and minty eyes, falling in love with a dreamy famous philosopher and writer; one with glossy eyes the color of apples, and hair the color of frost.

Oh if only she knew.

* * *

Soul? Hanging with friends? Pshhhhhh, He didn't have that much of a glorious social life as much as Maka thought. Oh no, half the time that shit-eating-pointy-teeth-grin's ass went directly to his 'secret' work.

In matter of fact it wasn't work, it was his hobby.

His passion, and his true nerdy self.

The cool aura is just a defense, how he likes to project himself to everyone. Why? Well, maybe a little bit out of fear, (okay, maybe mostly) of what others might think of him. No way in hell does he want to be deemed pathetic to the girls.

Certainly no way in hell to Maka most importantly.

He makes it up to the office in the perfectly symmetrical building.

Oh yes.

He wasn't alone.

Wasn't alone at all with what he was doing.

He walks in, smoothly making his way to the nearest elevator and mashing the pianist fingers keys into the glass button. Ultimately when you go up to the penthouse of a very exquisite looking professional building, you expect a so very elegant skyline office.

The saying, "To hell with that." was clearly spoken with the latest mess of empty Pocky boxes and soda cans sprawled across the floor. The latest videogames in the mix as well, (or at least their cases were.) It was man-cave paradise at first glance.

If you took a second look, you would realize it was (surprisingly) a work environment.

The empty videogames cases were the first original copies, the programmer ones. Sky blue hair peaks out from the couch directly in the center, a series of consoles lining right under the TV in front of the couch, the Alienware(gaming computers) on the coffee table open to some very strange codes only people with degrees would understand.

"Eh what's up Blackstar? How is your game coming along?"

The hair shifts, glasses catching the light before a shit eating grin appears, "It's going fantastically, I have to finish up modding the artillery which is rather fucking time consuming; but a technological deity like me can handle it." Soul nods in agreement, he wasn't alone with acting like he totally wasn't the biggest geek in the land to the females and probably the rest of the world.

Blackstar had a way with anything involving electronics. He was a videogame designer, the creator of World of Deathcraft, and could hack absolutely anything.

Soul turning to his left, his gaze met with golden eyes. Death the Kid had an assortment of hidden talents he juggled around. He was a director, working on some of the biggest movies on production right now. His collection of exactly 800 comic books his source for inspiration. (Which were all neatly organized on the shelves behind him.)

Then Soul shifted to his area. Bookcases to the ceiling each organized in their own divisions, then by name. His romance section was surprisingly big. The Soul Maka knew was definitely not what he seemed.

The books he always teased her reading?

He already read them.

He personally knew her favorite author, Lous Retae Snave. Funny thing about this though is she always wanted to meet him; but she never could. She could never find him in Death City for some reason. Even if he was scheduled at some bookstore signing, when she went she would never find him. Soul always found her (as if on cue half the time; like he was waiting there) and could cheer her up before her disappointment would kick in.

Soul sat down at his desk and began his work, he had to pay the rent somehow, the DWMA didn't cover all the expenses of their lovely little apartment, and the slutty cat just _had _to have **all **her bras and thongs dry cleaned with Maka and Soul's money. She did have a small part-time job for a hobby, however it didn't help as much as needed.

He wasn't saying that this wasn't a hobby job either, he loved doing this for a few specific reasons.

3. He could enjoy watching Maka enjoy his work. Both itself and the money it brought in.

2. This was his passion, and with his boundless vivid (and I mean _vivid_) imagination, it was a perfect match. What he was meant to do.

1. It was one of the select few ways to express feelings without endangering any secrets that could be revealed; in specifically, to the one who created that spiffy emotion. Making his body steel and cutting through evil could only do so much with just his anger. Fighting couldn't quench that feeling of a certain body part feeling like hot, throbbing, steel at the glance of a short red plaid skirt riding up on a certain mei-

"FUCKIN' CAMPERS HOW DO YOU LIKE GRENADES YOU PATHETIC LOSERS. WHO'S YOUR GOD NOW BITCHHHHEEZZZZZZZZ!?" Blackstar yells into his headset across the room.

_'Bad Soul bad! Quit thinking about her like that.' _A mental voice in the back of his head snickers like the true pervert he is and chuckes out,_ 'You know you wanna...'_

Apparently that voice was in control of his thoughts. All of a sudden his head is filled with the thought of Maka in several very arousing positions and situations. Before he could stop the thought of his meister riding him in a way without clothes nor him in weapon form, a part of his body was mimicking the previously said hot steel with a throbbing pulse. Oh how he was beginning to ache there, and he really needed release. He wasn't alone however, so he promised himself if he worked now and accomplished a lot he would reward that pesky body part.

Which was rather persistent and would refuse to soften.

It only got worse when Kidd left, Blackstar was out of view on the couch and by the unusual deafening silence over there he had headphones on. The idea of the opportunity was getting to him. It wasn't long before his hand unconsciously slipped down to "rest" on his lap. He began to rub putting on a little friction in attempt to stop the urge.

The attempt did the exact opposite.

Before long he couldn't handle it, and his hand was pulling out cock; his face flushing with color as he stroked himself. He squeezed the head at the thought of entering Maka intimately. It wasn't long before he began to pump his cock, moving faster and faster; making his best attempt to stay silent. All he could hear in his head was, "Fuck my pussy harder Soul.." in a special blonde's voice before he was jacking off lightning fast that same statement repeating over and over.

His shirt was ridden upward, his defined stomach bare for all pervs to see, along with the lovely activity he's preforming. A sexy look of eyes closed, mouth slightly parted, a single bead of sweat and that lusted handsome piece of artwork was a sight for sore sexually tensed eyes.

The thoughts of her head between his legs looking up at him in the most innocent way, the expression only reading to him as _the sexiest_ dirty look ever given. His cock drips slightly with precum at the thought. Then the scene flipped, and how he was staring at her slick folds; directly in front of his face.

His mouth was watering.

Oh how he would kill to get a taste of her core.

"Ahhh.. Fuck!" he breathes out, hitting his peak and hearing his cum splatter all over the underside of his desk.

* * *

She sits mindlessly turning the pages. She wasn't even reading. She was in deep contemplation. She knew he wasn't out hanging with his friends. Or maybe he could be... But on a schedule?_ 'Nah that would be too uncool of him.' _On a possibly relative note, he had plenty of money to buy really fresh food, and he got her anything if she asked, regardless of price.

He was such a good guy, a fantastic partner.. One time she embarrassed and asked him if he could go get her tampons, and he sacrificed his coolness for a little bit. With an awkward amused chuckle and a rare smile, he agreed much to her surprise. That day he came back with those expensive tampons with the colorful packaging, along with a book she wanted from her favorite author, and ice cream.

He had taken his time to go out of the way, and bring her _ice-cream and books, and her woman necessities._

She remembers that night clearly, with him even cuddling her when she had cramps, letting her read in his arms as he watched TV. It only gave her more reason to like him. Even the books she read reminded her of Soul. She hopelessly liked him in ways she could not explain. It got her so off topic mentally sometimes when it came to focusing on thoughts. Speaking of which, what the hell was she originally thinking about not even a little bit ago?

Oh yeah, why he was hiding the fact that he has a job. _'At least I think it's a job.'_ It seemed to be the only logical answer. She was curious at this new epiphany, but she didn't want to noisy any more than she already is in his life. She could walk into his mind anytime she wanted. She bet that she could even watch his dreams if she tried.

However she was gonna let him be with the supposed job he has. She takes a moment of admiration of him being able to juggle friends, DWMA missions, home, and this job.

It wasn't long before he returned home a few hours later. Those hours flew by, seemingly faster than Blair could fling burned fish in their faces.

She greets him normally, and began dinner as normal night activities commence. Blair returns as well from her job, in a rather skimpy and thin dress that screamed, "I was on catnip when I picked this out." After dinner, the night continued on casually until late in the hours of the night.

* * *

She couldn't sleep, didn't know why, just couldn't.

She fumbles by his room in her burrito blanket form and a mess of pigtails; completely oblivious to the light shining through underneath his door and muffled jazz music playing quietly in the background. She makes it to the holy door of all things unhealthy, the pantry, and opens said evils of her waist.

Oreos and milk sound delicious right about now.

It was only when she was carrying the jug and box of deliciousnesses her brain woke fully, and she stops right outside his door. She didn't hear anything but the music, so he wasn't doing anything weird or physical, and she couldn't hear any moaning of personal sexual time, (much to her dismay.) _'He could simply have fallen asleep with the lights and music on, it's not like he hasn't passed out before like that.'_ So with that being the chosen reason in mind she quietly opens the door and goes to casually turn off the lights and music. Burrito Blanket form, messy pigtails, milk, oreos and all of her glory right now. Not a fuck given in the worl—

"I was listening to that ya'know. Could've just asked for me to turn it down if it was bothering your 8-hour Tumblr session."

She whips around and freezes. Soul's eyeing her attire as he speaks the last part and her face heats up a little. However not as much until she actually takes in Soul's appearance. A blush flares across her face like wildfire, and her jaw parts.

"Soul are you wearing _glasses_?! AND reading one of **my **books?!"

It was his turn to freeze and his cheeks quickly match his eyes. The book flies out of his hands and he whips off his glasses. Avoiding eye contact he pulls the standard male defense of, "I have no idea what you're talking about." (which looked adorable on him, with the embarrassed pout and blush.)

"Oh my Kami you actually read! YOU WEAR GLASSES! Soul is a... Secret nerd?"

Soul's head drops down in defeat, his cover was blown. He completely forgot what he was doing; it was such a casual activity he did so often. "This is so uncool." Was all that was muttered before Maka's blanket dropped to the floor and the snack was forgotten. She sat on his bed, picking up his glasses and book. _'It's a romance novel, with a bookmark halfway through the pages...' _She stares at the glasses with the simple rectangular design, and slightly thick black frames. She turns her body to face him and gently shoves the glasses back on his face. An awkward silence broken with a surprised gasp as his cheeks worsen, the blush running across the bridge of his nose now as he looks at her with big red eyes framed behind very attractive glass.

"How come you hid the fact that you wore glasses? And... and the fact that you read for a hobby? That you actually have knowledgeable intelligence!?"

He actually formed a hurt look at the reference of him being a dumbass, before he responded, "I would be uncool, and get labeled a loser." Maka mumbling, "...You would become only more ridiculously attractive..." Which he barely catches and complies a, "Wut?" before she brushes off the thought and continues on ramblings and questioning. She comes to the thought of, "Soul what else are you hiding from me? I would never judge you a loser because you enjoy the same things I do. It's really cool for you to be a nerd in my opinion." He gives a confused look, and slowly pieces together what she's trying to say,

"It wouldn't hurt to have a little **bravery **and be your _true self _around me Soul."

That was it. She flashed _that _smile at him and his coolness was gone—at least around her from now on. So the conversation was continued. He began to mention vaguely of things he did, one of the things she paid very close attention to, his job, in which he only mentioned, "…I write a little and publish my works every now and then for a little extra cash…"

That sole statement ran through her head for days after that, seeing him in a completely different light at well. When he spoke it was with vocabulary enriched with bigger words of high intelligence, he would let her in his room at night to read alongside him and listen to the smooth jazz.

If he was perfect to her then, there are no words to describe him as she sees him now.

She was in love with the true Soul. She would go on tumblr sometimes and even OTP her and Soul together. She also remembered him mentioning he had a tumblr but she didn't know his URL. Doubting he was following her she combined pictures of them together, hearts, and sappy messages for all her followers in the world to see. Smug little Soul however, was following her and reblogged every single post of hers. Grinning at his laptop screen half the time, in a Fangirl (yes Fangirl, or should it be said as Fanboy?) daze with blushing cheeks and occasional totally unmanly squeals.

Ones that she just walked in on, and he slammed his laptop closed. A face of bewilderment between pigtails before she mumbles, "I'm not even going to ask..." then plops down onto his bed and mentions mindless stuff about his work. He zones out noting no questions being directed at him, until she blurts out, "What do you write? What genre? What's the name of your books?"

_'Shit...' _He thinks mentally. He had no intention of telling her everything now. Even if he were to tell her one thing, it would just lead to more and next thing that would be said is that he's in love with her in a sappy poetic fashion, and that's a bit too soon. He had to think a clever way out of this, fast.

"You want to know what I write?"

"Pleaaase."

"Then you'll figure it out." he cracks a smirk,

"But what if I can't figure it out?"

"It'll reveal itself eventually in the most obvious way for you."

She's left with a pout and him brewing ideas on how the fuck he will manage to make this, "It'll reveal itself to you eventually." deal work.

And then it clicks.

He knew what he was gonna do.

* * *

More days had gone by and she hadn't had a clue to what he wrote. At most she knew that he must be a popular writer with the income he brings home. Also it would be most likely that he was a romance writer, by the amount of romance novels he reads.

_'Ohhhhh what if he wrote eechi?'_

It would click just a tad bit better than romance but her guess was as good as Blackstars (not that great.) or it could be both. The Soul she once knew was almost entirely different, although she could see his true self slip in now that she thought about it. However this wasn't the time to think about Soul's mystery writing, it was time to think about her favorite writer. She would meet Lous today, a book signing she was sure she wouldn't miss. It was early in the morning when she got ready and left to hang with the girls at the mall for a little bit before the signing times. With a peek through Soul's door to see him snoozing away in an outstretched position before she left.

Knowing his ass was probably not going to be out of that bed for most of the day apart from the instinctive need to piss missing the toilet and raid the fridge of its contents, she grabbed the keys to his motorcycle. A note was left attached to the fridge before a motor roared and wheels screeched.

She could drive this thing better than he could, but she was never going to tell him that.

It wasn't long before she was chilling with the girls listening in on their conversation quietly. She follows along as they peruse the department stores of ridiculous prices.

She glances at her watch and sees the hand the strike 12, and then in a hurry she fled away from the group.

Sliding down the handle of a mall escalator she dashes briskly into the Barnes n' Noble of the first floor. She was late. However for the first time ever she found a legit location, and was somewhat (not really) on time. There was a line of romance/eechi lovers not too far off from the entrance; the book signing. This is the first time she would ever meet her favorite author in person. She would stay in that line all day if she had to. She was going to meet him, and finally get her damn book signed. Which is exactly what she did. Only maybe a little bit stargazed in the process because they second she saw him,

_'GAD DAMNNN HE'S HAWWWTTT.' _

he had the appearance of a really young adult in college. He wore gray loose skinny jeans, a red fitted shirt, and a beanie. His body was gorgeous, tanned muscle and certainly defined through shirt. Those eyes, big dark ocean blues, so perfect she swore they were _un_real. He had (from what was peeking out from the beanie,) black hair spiked with gel. Her mouth drops slightly and the book slips out of her hands onto the table.

Damn that half-smirk.

He smoothly slides it over the table to his end and flashes his eyes up directly at Maka. _'Oh he knows he's hot shit!' _Maka thinks, not once taking her eyes off this sex god in front of her. "Since you're last in line I'll sign it special for you, kay?" She nods with the dorkiest smile she has ever pulled before he continues, "By the way, if you're going to stare, take a picture it'll last longer cupcake."

That voice reminded her of smooth jazz.

Focusing on the words though she certainly wouldn't mind the opportunity so, "Oh don't mind if I do." is responded back and she whips out her phone. He chuckles amused at how dense she was, but still poses. _Standing up, lip biting, teasingly lifting up hem of shirt to reveal a peak of that godly stomach, and staring directly at her_ type of pose.

She could barely handle that, and from the loud noises behind her and girly screams,

She wasn't the only one.

Turning around there was a horde of girls running at them. She didn't know how much fangirling he got but she didn't expect that. Apparently he somewhat did at the words, "Shit not again.. Hey I gotta get out of here fast and you do too. They'll try to kill you for that picture." A simple exaggeration, but something was off about this group of girls running at them. Her vision flipped to soul perception, and taking one glance she figures out what was wrong.

Their souls are red.

Lous and her must look like steak to them from their speed.

"Actually they're going to literally kills us we have to get the hell out of here fast!" Maka's hand grabs his arm in a blink of an eye and makes a break for the door. He surprisingly keeps up until he mentions,

"I can't leave I got dropped off by a friend here. I don't have a car..."

"Not a problem if you aren't afraid of a little wind."

Maka's statement confused him; until she pulled him over to a parking space with an orange Harley parked glistening in the sunlight. His jaw drops a bit too intentionally with a surprised exaggeration,

"You own that!?"

"No, my weapon does. But I can drive it better than he can."

Eyebrows are raised.

"You're from the DWMA?"

A nod is given before blood curling screams are all around them, and they're surrounded by kishin. She gets on the cycle, skirt riding up and the sexiest movement to kick the stand before she commands, "I can't fight without my weapon we gotta go, get the fuck on!" Warm arms slither around her waist in an instant and she ramps the gas.

He's amazed in seconds on how well she could handle and drift the motorcycle to avoid the kishin. She even pulled a few wheelies to get past one and run over a few more; blood splattering all over mostly him and a little bit of her. The next words yelled over the engine surprised her,

"I'm a weapon use me!"

"No, can't! You're not my partner!"

"Trust me, you can use me. I'm a DeathScythe!"

"My partner is too! I will never use any other weapon so just shut up until we get to my apartment!"

Orders were obeyed as she drifts flawlessly around a corner before things begin to calm down. Not a few moments after that the kishin were out of earshot.

* * *

Not even glancing at him she motions to follow as he's directed into the apartment. She calls out to Soul immediately when inside, only to be met with silence, and she searches the apartment.

"How could he not be here?! I took the Harley.."

"Maybe he got a ride from a friend to go to the mall or something."

She didn't catch the hint.

"But then I would have seen him—what are you doing?"

She watches as Lous casually navigates the room and makes it to Soul's bedroom, opening the door while taking off his shirt and scavenging Soul's closet. She stares at his back muscles rippling as he moves.

"If you would care to notice, both of us are drenched in blood."

"No I mean, how do know that's Soul's room and not mine? How can you be so casual to stuff that isn't even yours?"

He looks over his shoulder and sighs mumbling, "How obvious do I have to make it for it to click, jeez." A genuinely confused expression clouds her face_, 'what does he mean? "For it to click" …It sounds familiar...'_

That was when he took off his beanie,

Gingerly pulled out blue contacts.

_He turned around to reveal a slash across his chest._

"I swear if you don't get it now you'll be the death of me."

The ends of his hair had only black gel in them, but the rest of his hair was the color of frost. His eyes were an extremely familiar warm red. That scar was what Crona gave to...

"SOUL YOU'RE LOUS?!"

"Look what was signed in your book."

She fumbles to open her book, looking at the other side of the cover:

**I swear I can't believe that you haven't figured this out yet. **

**Who do you know that matches the characters?**

**Hope you fucked yourself while reading this Tiny-Tits. ;]**

**-Lous Retae Snave**

**(Soul Eater Evans spelled mostly backwards)**

Her face was priceless. She was blushing, shocked, and staring wide-eyed at him. He chuckles and ruffles his hair back up into a messy fashion. Did she see a pink tint forming across his cheeks again? "Wait, let me comprehend this. You're a famous eechi and romance author. You base both of the protagonists that are in love off of yourself and... A scholar, ash blonde hair.. emerald.. eyes... You base your love stories off the thought of you and I together?" A rosy blush was definitely on his cheeks. "You loved my books and didn't notice for years." He said sheepishly, a small smile forming on his lips at the thought.

"The cool guy act was strong in this one."

He laughs, the air quickly turning awkward with neither not knowing what to say. She felt like she was supposed to say something, however, she couldn't bring herself to say anything of importance. This warm feel though that she has in her chest is rather questionable, either love or heartburn. He sighs.

She looks up at him, as he looks anywhere but her.

_'The awkward silence is now strong in the room, good job Maka.' _She shakes her head to clear thoughts and gazes at him. Just standing there, hands shoved in pockets, looking around if the furniture he's seen thousands of times is suddenly very interesting. Dawning back to reality she notes they're both still drenched in blood. She grabs a fresh towel, walking up to Soul and pushing the towel to his chest.

"Go shower you dirty poetic pervert. We'll talk about your books after you're a clean poetic pervert."

"My mind is forever dirty."

She rolls her eyes and stands up on her tippy toes before kissing his cheek. She gestures towards the bathroom before turning around, in attempt to hide her ever worsening blush by going to the kitchen. However her waist is caught by tan arms that wrap around her. Heat comes from a strong body pressed behind her. He nestles his head into the nape of her neck briefly before kissing up her neck to behind her ear and sucking that spot only for a second. Then suddenly the lips and arms disappear and the body heat gone. Her back felt cold, only to hear a door close; not even moments later the shower starting. The intensity of goosebumps he gave her in a mere three seconds was ridiculous.

He was as physically affectionate as he wrote.

Oh the things he wrote. That kinky fuck. _'All those smut scenes... He thought of us.. Doing that..'_ She glances down at her signed book. He probably fucked his hand more than she fucked herself to those stories. She always imagined doing those _things _with Soul. Every story she read of his. It went from the cute sappy admitting of love to the erotic fucking scene that never failed to turn her on. Just thinking that if his books could do that to her, what could he do to her?

She cleans herself of blood and makes dinner, cooking mindlessly. Thinking her thoughts out loud, out of habit she mumbles to herself. "...this probably needs more salt... And I wonder if he loves me like in the books... Oh Kami that definitely needs more salt." an arm wraps around her waist silently and she is handed the salt; arm pairing with the other on her waist after. He randomly blurts out,

"I do."

"You do what?"

"Um.. Love you like in my books.. I wouldn't have wrote them and kept diaries about you if I didn't.."

"That's plural. So what do you have a sex diary and a sweet diary about me?" She states jokingly.

"Yep."

"Wait, what?"

He chuckles.

"Don't you get it?"

"Well obviously not."

He tightens his grip around her waist as if he thinks she is going to turn away. His head snuggles into her shoulder; he seems to like hiding his face there. His lips then press up to her ear, and he murmurs softly,

"I love you in a romantic fashion, as in I want you to be my girlfriend.."

She almost dropped the salt. Shakily setting it down she stutters, "But-but I'm not good with love..." She could no longer ignore the obvious to keep herself calm. Her heart sped up fast, the reality of him holding her now, the way he kissed her neck, the way he has defended her with his life, his stories, all hit her mind at once. She stiffened up instantly, zoning out of real life to process it all.

Someone took the tense silence the wrong way.

His voice brings her back to the present with the rejection defeat seeping through quietly, "I'll take that as you don't want to be mine..." His arms loosen and begin to slowly slip away, before she locks her arms around his. She kept his arms firm on her waist, and rubbed them softly.

"Sorry I thought I was dreaming hun, I told you I'm not good with this love stuff."

"Dreaming? And I'm not either, that's why I stuck to books all these years."

He chuckles almost joyously into her ear, his arms tightening around her waist once more. She smiles and blushes leaning against him, smelling the fresh scent of his soap. Soon dinner was finished, and his arms never left her waist. They only loosened to let her free, however didn't loosen by much. His hands gently guide her hips to rotate 180 degrees. He holds her again, pulling her close, a soft warm look within his eyes as her emeralds shyily meet them. They both smile at the same time, and she giggles embarrassed at the closeness before a comfortable silence devours them, their eyes lock, and they both lean in.

Soft pink flesh meets another.

Their cheeks instantly tinge to red hues as they both experience their first kisses. Neither plan on pulling away either, this new form of affection quickly becoming addictive. Her arms move to his hair, feeling the rigidness from leftover residue of the black gel to the soft silk of his frosted hair.

The only thing breaking them apart was the sound of water boiling over and spilling onto the stove. She pulls away quickly to see to the mess, but he grins to himself feeling her reluctance to move away from him. He helps out, setting the plates with food and attacking her lips with quick pecks here and there. She had her dinner side by side with him, an arm of his wrapped protectively around her waist as they ate and joked.

When Blair walked in she took one look at their body language and walked right back out. She ran her way to the pharmacy and bought a few interesting things. She then proceeds to go home and place them strategically within each room of the house, out of sight _just _enough for them to notice only in the most 'desperate' of times. She added little purple tags with pumpkins on them saying, "Courtesy of Blair~ Use at your wish. ;]" Neither Maka nor Soul noticed her back until she was in sleep attire ready to leave, "Where are you going Blair?" Maka called out making the neko(cat) pause.

"Oh I've randomly decided to have a two-week sleepover at Tsubaki's house. I've left enough supplies for you guys to last for two weeks so enjoy yourselves!"

She pranced out the door with an all too giddy look on her face. It was a good long pause to make sure she was really gone before Soul questions said supplies. Honestly, what supplies did she leave? Thinking about it, Maka couldn't come up with an answer; Blair did absolutely nothing to contribute to the food supplies, toiletries, or anything. It was a bit suspicious, but the thought was quickly forgotten with a few generous kisses between them.

It eventually escalates to his tongue licking her lower lip between a kiss, and some gentle tongue action occurring for only a short time. Short, sweet, and intimate was the idea before they returned to little kisses and cuddling while reading. It wasn't long before Maka mentioned she was sleepy and was headed off to bed.

It was only seven, but she was increasingly tired from the day's interesting events. She went over to her room and settled under her covers.

* * *

She was only asleep for an hour or two before Soul crept in and gently scooped her up, bringing her to his bed to act as his teddybear. Holding her close and drowning himself happily into her scent.

When she woke up she was surprised to be not in her room. She was in Soul's room, in his bed, under his covers, and held protectively in his arms. She smiled and kissed him lightly. Laying perfectly content with this position even though she had a killer itch on her upper thigh.

As much as she didn't want to wake him, this itch was going to slowly consume her mind like madness unless she takes a fingernail to it. Then she gave in. Her hand slid down between them and gave that dammed itch a piece of her mind.

Soul just so happened to moan in process.

He pushes his hips toward her unconsciously and then she realizes where her hand is. The body ratio of long legs and short waist for Maka and the opposite for Soul meant her thigh is conveniently located at his crotch.

For some reason though, she was still scratching her leg, and Soul's sleepy purrs of encouragement for the friction meant that a lump was soon pressing against the back of her hand. She wasn't disgusted at this, it was her fault to keep scratching, but now that she thought about the previous 5 seconds ago did she just kinda do it on purpose?

Her face flushes lightly and her hand turns around to shyily greet the lump. She massages and rubs her hand against him. She began to press and outline his _ehm_. Eventually trying the best she could to pump his member though the fabric of his sweats.

He gave deep, sleepy, purrs of enjoyment. All of a sudden he murmured, "Mrph... Morning sex wif-you (snore) Maka, is... Mm, the bes-t..." her eyes widened and her face flushed yet again. However she kept on rubbing, and began thinking about that particular activity. "Soul..." She thought out loud by accident; his name spoken quietly but it was enough to wake him.

He wakes up a bit bummed from the dream. He was just about to make her scream his name. Sleepily opening his eyes it only takes him a millisecond to realize,

There is a hand THAT IS DEFINITELY NOT HIS on his crotch.

_Rubbing _his crotch.

_Rubbing his erect crotch._

He blushes furiously, head turning to face said owner of heavenly naughty hand. _Maka_. She was in a daze, having the look of curiosity and pleasure at the same time. _'Is she also..?' _He follows the outline of her arm in the sheets down to her crotch as well.

He could feel himself throbbing.

She was imagining word for word a scene within his third novel. She was so turned on she couldn't help feeling out what he felt like, and imagining him slipping between her folds. All of a sudden her brain alerts her of her hand changing movement. Her vision focuses, seeing her hand be picked up by a tan one, and lifted off of the crotch she was massaging.

Only for the hand to slip hers under the fabric. Her palm meets smooth flesh with a throbbing pulse. The hand wraps hers around his shaft. She looks up to Soul's face,

**He was wide awake.**

His eyes were half lidded, a blush across the bridge of his nose, taking pleasure in her movements, a husky murmur of, "What a nice morning surprise, you might as well." His justification for slipping her hand down his pants. His hand slipping down her pants was her reward, taking over her hand's own job. He strokes her slick folds, feeling for her entrance, and that small little bump.

He presses down lightly in a circular motion all around her surrounding area as a tease, and she shifts her hips to have his fingers run directly over her favorite spot. He lays there on his back, getting jacked off and lazily watching _his territory_ moan at his touch.

He was only using fingers.

"You know babe I could do so much better with my tongue..?" Her heartbeat skyrockets, and she looks over at him with a look of a shy virgin sex god. He gives a wink with a devious smirk, to persuade even further he slips a finger inside her and sticks his tongue out at the same time with a licking motion.

She could have orgasm right there at the thoughts.

Next thing she knew was he was between her legs pulling off her underwear and marveling at the moist pink flesh where her legs meet. The cool air settling in an unusual place at he just stares at her in the most vulnerable state. Him murmuring practically in awe, "You're more beautiful than my words described..."

He spreads apart her folds gently, slicking fingers between them, watching her reactions and even slipping a finger in all the way while slowly moving his mouth close to her core.

He really enjoys teasing her.

She could feel his breathe, that devious tongue, oh so close it was painful not to feel it already working her to ecstasy.

He kisses her clit ever so sweetly before all of a sudden going at it. She moans loudly with how fast his tongue is licking her clit. It sliding between her folds effortlessly while he fingers her. Him keeping his eyes shut, admitting every moan, every touch she likes, and the way she tastes to mind. She just stares though the squirming, moans and half lidded eyes at him pleasuring her. Him opening his eyes only for when he pulls his finger out, making direct eye contact as he licks her cum clean off his fingers lustfully before continuing his deeds.

She sits, not wanting to climax on his face so she pushes him away gently. She had to repay him.

He's set free of clothes faster than he could blink. She pushes him down to lay on his back, and it isn't long before he feels something dripping over his length; small hands rubbing it and smearing her saliva up and down on himself. She was jacking him off; she looked directly at him as she did so, her face dangerously close to the activity she was doing only for Soul to suddenly hiss in pleasure.

"Shit _Maka_..."

She was playing with his head using her tongue. The direct eye contact was driving him crazy, and he seriously just wants to slam her head down right now. Those pigtails were perfect little handles for him to do so as well. She pulls up and her eyes narrow to a small little purple tag hiding right behind Soul's bedframe. She really hoped Blair didn't set up cameras again to snoop the house, reaching pasts Soul's face murmuring "What's this?"

Before pulling out a ribbed condom pack and lube. Both of their eyes widened, understanding what Blair's supplies were.

Blair _knew_ they were gonna get like this. At the moment though Maka didn't care, greedily taking the flavored lube and squirting it all over Soul's erection. Apparently it's a sensation enhancer as well; his moaning increased the second her lips were enclosed around his shaft.

He was almost milked to cumming in her throat, _almost_.

"Maka holy Shingami.. can I..." She knew what he is about to ask, and already rolls over onto her back, legs lifting and fingers spreading her entrance for him. She exposed herself so exotically while moaning, "Take me." He didn't even know he could put on a condom that fast, however it only took him a split second before his head was rubbing at her entrance, him squeezing a portion of the lube on her clit and the tip of his member. His hand found hers, interlocking her fingers within his before entering her. They both moaned softly,

She was so damn tight.

He was really thick.

She winces a little as he breaks her hymen. It wasn't hurting as much as thought; it feeling like he's stretching something open with a strong burn. The second he notices her discomfort, her lips and neck are devoured in kisses. Him murmuring groans of sweet nothings in her ear while slowly rocking his hips in and out of her. She was starting to moan softly, spreading her legs more, and him taking the opportunity to slide his hand to her now swollen clit. "Nmph.. ah, Soul..." The moans that follow turning him on so much as he flicks and presses her clit. He sped up his thrusts by accident, but she welcomed the new pace.

He is in ecstasy when she starts rocking her hips in sync with his thrusts. Her even getting so into at one point he could stop momentarily and she would continue riding him while laying down, the most naughty moan slipping out of her lips. He just watches her, memorizing the sight.

She didn't even know what was going on, just the steady pleasure coming from Soul. All of a sudden she found herself on her knees and Soul growling seductively. He fucked her a little bit more with of them embracing on their knees before she's commanded to turn around and drop down like a dog. Hands grip her hips before he thrusts into her. Gasping out, she could feel her core doing weird things, all of a sudden being hit with a wave of pleasure, one she's never felt before, and she screams out his name as he moans as well.

He slowed down and reajusted his angle, only leaning down and murmuring huskily right after, "Oh baby you're a squirter too?" he purrs seductively (and rather happily) and hits her g-spot dead on again. She screams out in pleasure again, feeling her juices slide down her leg.

"You're so mine." He growls and leans back sitting on his ankles and pulls her ass along with, pounding her from a kneeling position. Him eventually just sitting there pushing her hips up and down. "Soul.. Oh yes..." She gasps for air he doesn't even have to move her hips, she was in such a daze doing it automatically, and he takes the time to massage her breasts and clit. Her moans of his name driving him closer and closer to the edge. He unwillingly pulls her off himself for a moment before he turns her around and places her on his lap again but now facing him.

They both moaned and panted together staring at each other as they both drew close, he pounder her as hard as he could, making her bounce and hit her climax before he smashes his lips to hers and groans. Most intense orgasm he's ever had.

She collapses on him and he wraps his arms around her protectively, with a grin on his face. He's finally got all he ever wanted.

He has the girl in his books, who's both a bookworm and a minx,

His perfect girl,

_His Maka_.

* * *

Jeez that was all over the place. Oh well, this was a starter story, which means I'll basically extract ideas from this story and make much more better one shots in the future.

Review please? Let me know what I can work on would be great, or just some feedback. Phanks. :3

- Thtzwhatuthink


End file.
